You Messed With The Wrong Girl
by Ani-chan Lover23
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was a mysterious girl, she is said to have a Nijūjinkaku she transferred to Fiore Elite to have a fresh new start, she didn't expect that her past keeps hunting her, and who is this She-Demon Murderer? Why is she connected to Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

_**~~~~Lucy POV.~~~~**_

 _'Is this it? The famous Fiore Elite? It looks kinda boring, oh well, I can't back out of this now'_ I Thought as I walked in the gates of Fiore Elite

Students started to look at me "Guys~~ My Uncle that works in the Magic Council said the She-Demon is Here at Crocus" Someone said in fear "I heard from my cousin that she killed 3 students just for fun" one sneered " "I can't believe she's here" "Maybe Someone is helping her?" "I heard she slammeda girls head into the wall, it killed her instantly"

I ignored them and went to the principal's office, I knocked a few times and the door opened, I walked in.

My Grandfather Makarov Dreyer was grinning like an idiot at he looked at me "Lucy-tan!" He unexpectedly hugged me.

"Gramps, get off!" I teleported to the side of the room, causing him to fall down face first.

"Ittai..." I giggled "I miss you too, Gramps, by the way, where Laxus-nii?" I asked, well to cut the story short, Gramps is the father of my recently deceased father, Jude Dreyer, the little brother of Ivan Dreyer.

Gramps and my Dad never really had the father and son bond neither was Uncle Ivan and Gramps, my Dad took my great-grandmother's last name, Heartfilia.

Laxus and I grew up together until Magic was implanted within him through the use of a Dragon Lacrima by his father, as he was "frail" when he was younger, despite his magical potential, Gramps was so furious that he beat the shit of his son, and took Laxus away from me since his magic was unstable for me to be around with.

"I think his in class... or sleeping, or eating, or annoying the student council, or stalking a girl that he likes, or just sitting reading some magazines" I sweat dropped, ' _I can't wait to see Laxus-nii again!'_

"Here's you're schedule, your uniform is at your dorm, and you'll be living with Laxus in Dorm S, and please knock some sense into him, he doesn't visit me anymore" Gramps dramatically cried, I rolled my eyes.

"I'll tell him that, but I can't make any promises, alright? Anyway Bye Gramps! I want to lay down on my bed and sleep" I smiled

 **~~~Makarov POV.~~~**

 _'I think I forgot something to tell Lucy, eh, never mind'_

~ _ **~~~Lucy POV.~~~~**_

I followed the map that Gramps gave and saw a huge house with the sign S,

 _'I can't believe it's this huge! Cool!'_ I grabbed the keys and went in.

The living room was beautiful, it was implemented yet glamorous.

The Kitchen and Dining room was simple, it's like a fresh look.

I plumped on the couch _'it's so comfy ~~'_ I was in heaven.

 _ **~~~General PIV.~~~**_

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" Laxus asked his dorm mates, who were gathered around the couch looking at something or someone.

"Hey, Laxus! There's a girl here!" He raised a brow and walked to them to get a better veiw, it was a girl with blonde hair, but her hair was covering her face.

Natsu poked the girl's back, the girl groaned and swayed the intruder that was poking back, the girl instantly sat up, she looked around and saw Laxus.

 _ **~~~Lucy POV.~~~**_

I was surrounded by guys that I have no idea who they are, I saw a flash of blonde a shade lighter than mine, I instantly knew it was Laxus.

"Laxus-nii!" I threw myself At him, I grinned but he stared at me

1...2...3... "Lucy?" Laxus asked

"Bingo!" He lifted me up and twirled me around

We heard coughing and I turned my attention to the other guys, Pinky, Tattoo Guy, Stripper Ice Prince, Metal-face, Another Stripper with white blue-ish hair, and a Playboy.

"Lucy, what are you doing in my dorm?" Laxus asked

"Well, Gramps told me that I'm gonna stay here with you" I smiled

💢💢"I'm gonna kill that old man" I heard Laxus growl

"Laxus, care to introduce us to your friend?" The playboy asked and winked my way, I shivered.

"Is she going to stay with us?" Stripper Ice Prince

"Can she cook?" Pinky asked

"Is she your girlfriend? I thought you like Cana?" The Other stripper with white blue-ish hair asked

"Gihihihihi... Lightning freak has a girlfriend" Metal-freak said

The Tattoo guy glared at his comrades to shut up "My name is Jellal Fernandes, my magic is Heavenly Body, I'm Student Council Vice President" he introduced himself.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a transfer, I'm that guys cousin" I said while pointing at the the fighting bunch where Laxus joined in.

"The Clover High transfer?" I nodded, I expected him to move away from me but he smiled and patted my head.

Well Clover High was notorious for educating delinquents, the most famous one there was the She-Demon, _'it's not like I am scared after all she *beep*_ **(I Can't tell you yet or else it'll ruin the fun** **)**

"You're from Clover High? Yosh! Fight me!" The Pinky challenge me? _'1st challenger of the year! It's so exciting!'_

Laxus knocked the Pinky out before we started the fight, the Stipper Ice Prince and Metal-Face snickered at the sight of Pinky.

I glared at him "Laxus-nii, that was the first challenger, I wanted to fight~~~ come on" I whined, _'Goodbye my checklist'_

Lucy pouted, I saw a shimmer of golden light, I looked at the Playboy, my eyes narrowed, _'His aura is weird'_

"Like what you see?" My face fell, the Palyboy was creepy and unattractive "Oh I'm sorry but would rather date the stupidest person in this room than look at you" I bluntly said, Laxus snickered.

I looked at the Stripper ICe Prince, Metal-face and the Stripper with white blue-ish hair, I didn't want to know the Playboy's name.

"So what's your names?" I asked "Gray Fullbuster, I'm an Ice-Make mage" Stripper ice prince said "and that guy who was knocked out by Laxus is Natsu Dragneel, a fire Dragon slayer" pointed at Pinky at the floor, _'a fire Dragon slayer? Wait till Wendy hears about this, she might want to transfer here too'_

"I'm Lyon Vastia, I'm Gray's foster brother, I'm an Ice-Make mage as well, but I can assure you that I'm more powerful than him" The Stripper with white blue-ish hair said, _'Figures that two are related'_

"Gihihihihihi, names Gajeel Redfox, a iron dragon slayer, nice to meet ya, bunny girl" Metal-Face said, _'Bunny Girl? He's so weird... but the hell! There's a lot of dragon slayers here!'_

"Hime-san, I am Loke Celest, I am Golden Light Mage, I'm at your service" The playboy winked at me, I shivered and hid behind Laxus, _'Golden Light Magic? I never heard that before, maybe it's lost magic? But I doubt that...'_

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, since all of you said your magic it'll be rude if I don't too, I am a Celestial Spirit Magic user, in have 9 golden keys and 88 other more, it's a nice to meet you all!" I saw the Playbooy flinched then ran to who knows where? _'What's his problem?'_

 _"_ Loke's a afraid of Celestial Spirit Mages, it's kind of funny, a playboy that is a afraid of girls with celestial spirit magic" Jellal stated.

I yawned "Laxus' where's my room?" I drawled, I was so tired and I wanted to sleep so bad,

"You can redesign it if you don't like the decor, Gramps said he'd pay for it" Laxus said, I shook my head "This is enough"

Before Laxus left the room "I miss you two you know, I'm glad that you're here with me" I smiled, her ruffled my hair and left the room.

' _Well I'm going to make life here work, this is my chance for a new life'_


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy POV.~~~

I woke up to the sun shine on my face, I groaned.

"Hime-San? It's time for school"

"Ugh.. five more minutes Virgo"

"Hime-San, you're going to be late, Ul-sama said to wake you up, Punishment Hime?"

I got up "No Virgo, and you can go back"

With a wave of my finger, Virgo disappeared to the Celestial Spirit Realm

I prepared myself for school, I went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast, when an annoying bunch arrived.

"What'cha cooking?" Pinky asked

"Isn't it obvious, Pinky?"

💢💢"It's salmon! S-A-L-M-O-N! Luigi, you don't know how to spell?geez"

Laxus and the others thought 'You're one to talk Ash-for-brains'

"What did you call me, Flame Brain!?" I held out a key.

"Star Dress Taurus Form!" I transformed.

I was holding an axe, I had an evil glint.

'Another Erza!?' I knocked him out with the end of my axe.

I smirked "Laxus... you're cousin is scary"

"Anyway... I have things to do, I have class with Old Man Wakaba , don't you dare follow me"

I went in my classroom, the moment I stepped in a desk was thrown my way

I has pulled out of the way by Ice cold hands

"Watch where you throwing Ash-for-brains!"

I only saw red, or was it blue, I pulled out a key, a dark aura surrounding me, I glared at the too idiots that dared to fight.

"Gate of the Water Serpent! I open thee! Hyd-" I was smacked from the back, I glared at Wakaba

"You're first day and you already want to destroy the school? Seriously Lucy, you act like Laxus" Wakaba scolded, I raised a brow.

"Oh yeah, says the guy that brings porn magazine in class" I rolled my eyes, some of the occupants of the classroom snickered.

"As all of you know, we have a transfer student from Clover High, and unfortunately, the granddaughter of Master Makarov, so treat her well, and don't piss her off, seriously"

Whispers filled the classroom "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit Mage, I hope we become friends" I smiled and bowed.

"You can sit beside Levy over there" Wakaba lazily said as he fell asleep of the floor, the class resumed what they were doing.

"Hey my name is Levy McGarden, a Solid Script Mage, is nice too meet you Lu-chan! Can I call you that." The bluenette with blue eyes and an orange ribbon

"Erza Scarlet, Requip Mage,Vice President of the Student council, nice to meet you!"

A scarlet haired girl with brown eyes

I smiled "It's nice to meet you too"

"So Lucy, what's it like in Clover High?" Erza asked

"Well, a war zone in every corner, you have to be able to fight without magic, and you have to learn powerful healing magic" I shrugged

"What about the She-Demon of Clover High? Who is she?" Levy asked

I sighed "I'm not aloud to say who she is, even the Magic Council doesn't know who she is, Clover High transfers are always makes a oath not to tell, sorry" I apologized

Levy waved it off, "No worries, Lu-chan, I was just curious about her" Levy smiled

"So what your next subject?" Erza looked at my schedule "Magic 101! We have the same class!" Erza and Levy smiled.

The bells rang and we three went to the gym lockers to change "Well-well-well the pathetic fairies and a blonde bimbo" a Chinese Violet Hair styled girl mocked, I heard Erza growl.

"Back off Orlando, remember last time you insulted my friends? Pretty nasty scar on your stomach" Erza drew out a sword.

And the Chinese Violet Hair styled girl left with a Silvernette, from the corner of my eyes, I saw golden keys 'So she's the one, Hisui-hime was talking about, the owner of the legendary 13th golden key' I smirked.

"Don't mind her Lu-chan, Minerva was just being a bitch" Levy said as she change to her training clothes, and I followed her, Erza just waited for us since she was a Requip Mage.

Most of my dorm mates were there as well "Since we have a new student, we should have a good old fashion battle!" Gildarts said grinning.

"Celestial Spirit Mage vs Celestial Spirit Mage! Yukino of Sabertooth and Lucy Of Fairy Tail!" I tilted my head questionably.

"Sabertooth? Fairy Tail?" I was clueless

"Oh! Right you're knew, but I thought Master would tell you about this! It's our class name, we have them in each year of course, it's like a house like Hogwarts but we have to share dorms with other classes, and since you're Master's granddaughter, you're technically in Fairy Tail! But since you don't have the official logo then Master must have wanted you to chose your own" Levy explained.

I ohh-ed "So you're Fairy Tail?" I asked and Levy nodded and should the Fairy Tail Logo.

"Enough chit-chat!" I was pushed into a battle field and was face to face with the silvernette from earlier.

"Gate of the Heavenly Scales, I open thee, Libra! Gate of the Snake Charmer , I open thee, Ophiuchus!"

Libra is a curvaceous woman with dark hair tied in an ox horn style. Her attire resembles a belly dancer's, consisting of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. She wears numerous bangles on her arms and legs, and her neck is also concealed by a thick necklace. On her feet are a simple pair of sandals, and her head is dressed with a zigzagged headband. Concealing Libra's lower face is another cloth that bears her sign, tied around her head.

Ophiuchus' appearance is that of a humongous snake-like creature, which, curiously enough, appears to be part organic and part mechanical in nature. The upper part of its body is covered in a series of massive dark scales, which possess prominent holes on their sides, starting as larger, with squared outer edges, getting more narrow near their centers and then enlarging again, something which makes every single hole look like a pair of rhombs joined together; the upper part of the head and the corresponding jaw are similarly colored, with the reptile possessing light pupil-less eyes, a pair of massive fangs sprouting from the jaw, thin nostrils located on the front part of its nose and a series of dark motifs adorning its forehead, above the eye

I smirked "since you're going all out, I might as well, be serious" a great big magic circle appeared beneath me, a column of light came from the heaven and was shinning on me

"Celestial Memory Make, Acnologia!" Yukino's face paled so did the others.

"Celestial Memory Make? I never heard of that" Levy was impressed and scared at the same time, Erza was standing her ground.

A roar was heard a black dragon emerged from the sky's, Yukino was shaking in here place, and BAM! Yukino knocked out and I was standing behind her holding Taurus ' axe.

Acnologia faded into golden specs, Gildarts realized the battle was over "Winner Lucy of Fairy Tail!"

"That was impressive, Lucy, making an illusion" Erza congratulated her.

I smiled "that wasn't an illusion, it was simply a memory of Acnologia attacking me"

'How can she say that with a smile?'

"Lu-chan, what's Celestial Memory Make?" Levy asked

I touched my chin thinking "Well... I summon my memory of a certain event or being, and pull that memory and make it real, so technically I literally summoned Acnologia"

"Ehh! That's so cool!" Levy's eyes twinkled in excitement

"You're a worthy opponent, Lucy" Erza placed her hand on my shoulder "We should par sometimes" Erza had the same twinkle.

I giggled "I look forward for that"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy could feel someone looking at her after the match, it was pretty creepy, it was like they were following her wherever she went.

Lunch came, and Levy and Erza dragged her to meet their other friends

"Lu-chan! Meet Cana Alberona, she uses card magic, she in our class, you know the one drinking booze at the back, Cana, this is Lucy Heartfilia, the new transfer" A brown haired girl holding a bottle of beer greeted her "Heya, Lucy!" Cana slurred, Lucy smiled "Nice to meet you Cana-san" Cana grimace "Just call me Cana, Cana-san makes me feel old" Lucy giggled "Alright Cana"

"The girl with the short hair is Lisanna Strauss, she uses takeover: animal-soul, she a year lower from us, of course she's part of Fairy Tail, Lisanna, this is Lucy, she in our year" A short haired silvernette waved at her, she was grinning like crazy "Nice to meet you, Lucy-nee! Is it okay if I call you that?"

Lucy grinned "Sure! Can I call you, Lis-chan?" Lisanna nodded like a maniac, then a long haired silvernette joined them at the table.

"Mira-nee! Isn't my new sister adorable!?" Lisanna asked as she stuck to Lucy like glue, rubbing her cheek against Lucy's

"Lucy, meet Mirajane Strauss, she's a year ahead of us, she uses takeover: demon soul, and of course she's Lisanna's elder sister" Mira smiled softly, but she pouted "Lis-chan! Stop hogging Lucy-hime all to yourself!" Mira argued, Lisanna on the other hand just mocked her.

"Ehh? Lucy-hime?" Lucy was curious as to why she was given that nickname "It fits you perfectly! You look a princess out of a fairy tale! You're so adorable! I want to keep you forever!" Mira squealed.

Lucy looked at Levy, Erza, and Cana for help, but they were smiling too "Maybe, we should call you Lucy-hime! For now on! Your Fairy Tail's Lucy-hime!" Erza said her eyes were twinkling.

"Lucy-hime! Call me Mira-nee! Come on say it!" Mira was holding out a video camera 'How did she get that?' Levy, Erza, Cana, and Lucy thought.

Lucy shyly fidgeted in her sit, 'Now I know what Wendy feels like' Lucy lips quivered, "Miwa-nee" suddenly Mira got a nose bleed, Lucy just bit her tongue while speaking was too much for her.

Lucy blushed the same shade as Erza's hair "I so happy! I think I going to die! She too adorable!"

Then Cana finally went to rescue Lucy from the Demon Sister fawning over her "So Lucy, you used to attend Clover High, right?" Lucy nodded

"People there are so, SOOO so different from here, all they think is magic that and magic this, there a few people that are nice though" Lucy said

"Lis! You should have seen Lucy fight Yukino! She was amazing" Levy said

Lucy noticed Lisanna frown at the mention of Yukino's name "Don't talk about her in front of me!" Lisanna screamed and stormed off, but not before she hugged me "It's so nice to meet you, Lucy-nee!"

Mira sighed "She still hasn't let it go" Lucy tilted her her questionably, "What happened between Lis-chan and Yukino?" A moment of silence filled the table

Lucy bowed her head "I'm sorry! I don't have the place to ask that question!" Lucy apologized, Mira shook her head "No it's fine, it's just Lisanna used to be friends with Yukino, they were like twins until Yukino, she broke Lisanna's trust, and Lisanna's still healing, I feel bad that I couldn't do anything to lessen her pain"

Lucy's eyes saddened as she looked at Lisanna's retreating figure, then her Lacrima phone started to vibrate "Ahh gomen, I have to answer this" Lucy said and left their table.

With Lisanna ~~~

Lisanna was standing in a corner, near the area where Blue Pegasus students often sit down, she saw a certain archive Mage "Hibiki!" Hibiki smiled flirtatiously "Yes, M'lady?" Lisanna started to feel guilty "I want you to search about Lucy Heartfilia"

Hibiki just complied, after all, who wants to anger the Demon Mirajane's little sister, and Lisanna was the Demon in training "Lucy Heartfilia daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia, heiress to the Heartfilia Konzern, a powerful celestial magic user who obtained the Star dress in an early age, and that's what my magic can get"

"That's it! How about Clover High? She used to attend Clover High!" Lisanna said in frustration "It says that there wasn't a girl named Lucy Heartfilia who attended Clover High"

"How about a girl that looks like her?" Hibiki typed and found an article, when he pressed it, his magic began to haywire, "I'm sorry but someone is blocking my magic" Hibiki was panicking all his files were being copied as well.

Lisanna huffed and walked away, Hibiki on the other was terrified, a mark he knows all to well was flickering in the screen, Oracion Seis, 'Shit'

with Lucy~~~

"What do you want?" Lucy asked the person in the other line

"There's another attack, Wendy got hurt, she in a coma, Oracion Seis are serious this time, they're hunting you, Lucy"

Lucy's eyes widened "What!? When I get my hands on those assholes, I'll, grrr!"

"I'll be there in a moment" Lucy gritted her teeth

"Gate of the Portal! I open thee! Clover High!"

Lucy quickly went through the Portal and was greeted by the sight of Mystogan holding an unconscious Wendy.

"Analysis?" Lucy asked as she placed her hand of Wendy's head

"2 broken ribs, a busted lip, and a deep wound on the stomach" Mystogan said

"Shit! Gate of the Sky Dragon! I open thee! Grandeeney!" A tall woman with silver hair appeared in front of them, she was horrified by the sight of a bloodied Wendy.

"I'll make them pay for this" Lucy growled

"Lucy, it's time" Grandeeney said

A blue light radiated from one of her keys, a moments later, Ur appeared.

"Lucy, find my Apprentices, they'll be the key to finding Ultear, she is the one that can help you" Ur said with a serious face.

Lucy gave Grandeeney's key to Mystogan "Summon her when you need her"

"But Lucy-" Lucy shook her head "Don't worry, I still have Aceso, I'll be fine"

Lucy sadly smiled and kissed Wendy's forehead "Just take take of her"

Lucy went back to Fiore Academy, she just kept walking.


End file.
